Jugando por una noche
by TwoShamans
Summary: Corto, extraño. Edward juega a cartas contra Al y Roy, y ha perdido tantas veces que estos le proponen un reto...¿lo llegará Ed a cumplir?


Fans de la mecánica o de la pareja que haría con Ed, no entréis porque este es un fan fic sin sentido que no deja demasiado bien a la chica ni a su olor (aunque deja como un capullo a Edward XD). No esperéis mucho romanticismo, quizá hay más bien un toque machista (sí, somos tíasXD).

Disclaimer: FMA no nos pertenece, of course…TT

**Jugando por una noche**

Era una noche de esas en las que había estado lloviendo toda la tarde. Habían invitado a Roy a quedarse a comer en Rizenbul, y ahora tenía que quedarse allí porque la lluvia no cesaba (¡y sin Riza! ¡¡Sin papeles!). Ahora se encontraba el adulto, junto con Edward y Alphonse, jugando a juegos de cartas en el comedor. El Elric mayor se exasperó, terminando de sacarse la coleta y dejando el cabello rubio caer sobre sus hombros. Aquella vez no había podido hacer trampas porque el Coronel se daba cuenta en seguida de cuando lo hacía, y ahora ya no le quedaba ropa que quitarse (a parte de los calzoncillos) ni objetos que dar (¡no iba a jugarse el reloj de alquimista, por mucho que después lo recuperase), por eso pidió que si volvía a perder, le pusieran un estúpido reto. Y volvió a perder.

-Estás en mis...en nuestras manos, enano...-sonrió malicioso el alquimista de la llama, mientras jugaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, los ojos brillando.

-¡¡No me llames tan enano como una lata chafada!

-...Eso lo iba a decir más tarde, pero como quieras, lata chafada. Alphonse, vamos a pensar un buen reto.

Los ojos grises del menor de los hermanos brillaron con malicia tras darle una pequeña mirada al rubio que se revolvía el cabello gruñendo mal humorado, Alphonse siguió a Roy dentro de la casa, donde decidieron ir para que Ed no los escuchase.

Minutos más tarde, aunque a Edward le pareció una eternidad, su hermano y su _'jefe'_ regresaron con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Acero sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, si había algo que le molestaba más que Roy planeando algo en contra suya era Roy planeándolo con su hermano.

-Hermanito, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho...

-Cierra la boca, Al.

-Por mucho que te enfades, vas a tener que cumplir igual...

-Sí, sí, Coronel-lo fulminó con la mirada-, pero deprisa. ¿Cuál es el reto?-preguntó, pasando los ojos de uno a otro. Roy rió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-El enano metalizado tiene ganas de saberlo todo demasiado rápido. Al, te cedo a ti el honor.-dijo, dejando sobre la mesa ambas manos, la una sobre la otra, mientras miraba al pequeño de los dos hermanos. Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay una cosa que tú, hermano, no conoces muy bien, porque nunca te has planteado algo así pero...-cogió aire- Te proponemos que te ligues a la primera chica que cruce hoy la puerta del comedor.-los ojos de Edward se agrandaron, y luego se achinaron.

-Sólo hay dos chicas en esta casa...Dudo que a estas horas tía Pinako baje aquí, y es más, ahora deseo que no lo haga-arqueó una ceja-, ¿pero es que acaso queréis emparejarme con la _friki_ esa de las máquinas?

-No, es sólo un juego. A ver si lo consigues...-Alphonse miró con sorpresa al adulto.

-¿Un juego? ¡Pero dijimos que hermano quería a Winry!

-¡No digas estupideces, Al!-reprochó Edward, la ceja cada vez más arqueada. El pequeño de los Elric pensó que era un error, pues no era algo sincero como él había pensado al principio. En cambio, el rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello, tendiéndole la otra a Roy- Acepto el reto.

En el preciso momento en que sus manos se soltaron la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe y una alterada Winry la atravesó blandiendo una llave inglesa en su mano izquierda.

-Pequeño tornillo de porquería ¿Dónde demonios...te has metido?-preguntó al aire (o más bien, al tornillo) alzando algunos jarrones que adornaban una mesa sobre la que descansaba un espejo. Edward se atragantó al verla y las risas de los otros dos atrajo la atención de la rubia, la cual se puso de todos colores cuando vió al alquimista en ropa interior-Ed...¿Por qué estás...? No es que no me...No...¡¡VISTETE!-el utensilio de mecánica dio de lleno en la frente de Acero.

-¡¡No hace falta pegarme, mujer!-gruñó el chico, acariciándose la parte herida- Son ellos los que tienen mi ropa, pídesela a ellos...-la joven volteó los ojos hacia los otros dos, que le tiraron la ropa encima al joven, el cual se vistió deprisa, poniéndose sólo los pantalones negros y la camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, mientras se hacía un apaño llamado coleta en el pelo- ¿qué buscas?-le preguntó a la joven, suponiendo que cuando antes se la ligara, antes acabaría con aquella tontería de reto.

-Un tornillo especial que compré en Central la última vez que me llevasteis...Pero es que no lo encuentro, y he mirado por todos lados... ¡qué desesperación!-se llevó la mano a la frente, apoyando la otra, con el puño cerrado alrededor de la herramienta, en la cadera, mientras suspirada.

-Yo te ayudo a buscar.-se ofreció el chico, sonriendo amigable. Ella se volteó, sin creer que había escuchado bien sus palabras.

-... ¿Qué quieres, Ed?-se guardó el enano el cual sustituyó por el nombre.

-¿Yo? Ayudarte, sólo.

-No te cr...-él no la dejó hablar mientras la cogía de la muñeca y se la llevaba de allí para comenzar a buscar lo que la rubia había perdido.

Roy decidió quedarse a ver como se cumplía el reto del alquimista por lo cual, él y Al se decidieron a crear con alquimia un sistema de vigilancia para su propia diversión era un pequeño robot en forma de abeja con una cámara de video instalada. En esos momentos, Acero le había pedido a Winry que lo acompañase a ver las estrellas con la patética excusa de que necesitaba ver algo que por lo menos rozase su belleza.

-Ed...-llamó la mecánica sacando de sus pensamientos al Elric acostado a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te sientes bien? Es que...te he notado algo extraño el día de hoy-respondió sonrojándose.

-Si.

-¿En serio?

-Es solo que... me encantas Winry-añadió distraídamente sin tan siquiera voltear a mirarla para medir su reacción. La rubia quedó de piedra, con sus ojos azules clavados en Ed.

El corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, bombeando tanto que las mejillas le ardían lo que se le antojaba demasiado. Se retiró un cabello rebelde pasándolo tras la oreja, y todo sin dejar de mirar al joven, quien al fin, cansado de notar que lo observaban de manera tan ataladradora, le devolvió la mirada.

-Estás fantástica, te favorece mucho est...este peinado.- mintió. Ni tan siquiera se había fijado en ella: demasiados años como ahora darse cuenta de si cambiaba, para bien o para mal, en algo.

-Hace siglos que lo tengo, Ed.

-Pero ahora ya sabes mi opinión.-sonrió. A la luz de la luna, sus labios curvados de aquella manera tan de seductor, en aquella cara de niño bueno (aunque no lo era tanto como todos pensaban), se hacía irresistible.

-¿Por qué estás tan adulador esta noche, Edward?

-Porque te tengo a mi lado, y eso la hace especial.- La rubia sonrió y se acostó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Acero, al cual al instante un olor a aceite mezclado con gasolina le repugnó al punto de hacerle sentir nauseas, con pesadumbre le pasó el brazo por la espalda a Winry y la abrazó con algo de fuerza, casi sin pretenderlo.

Roy y Al se partían de la risa con la imagen que les llegaba desde su 'cámara' podían ver perfectamente la mueca de asco que tenía el alquimista y la de enorme felicidad de la muchacha, El general alzó una mano y la chocó con el chico anteriormente aprisionado en una armadura.

-Parece que ya te has acostumbrado a la idea.-sonrió el hombre.

-Bueno... ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer, si mi hermano ya decidió?

La chica se arrebuló más en el abrazo de Edward, disfrutando de lo que ella no sabía, era más que un sueño inalcanzable que parecía estar en sus manos, pero que en realidad no tenía.

-Ed...Tú... ¿qué sientes por mí?-preguntó la muchacha, sonrojada ante su propia pregunta. Edward puso los ojos en blanco ante esa tontería, mientras jugaba con su pelo (el de ella) para hacer parecer todo más romántico. A Winry esto pareció gustarle.

-Pues yo...

-Dime, Ed.-volvió, persistente.

-No puedo decírtelo.-aunque al principio esto desanimó a la chica, luego lo tomó como un signo de vergüenza por parte del muchacho, y decidió no preguntar nada más mientras disfrutaba del abrazo. Edward suspiró agotado, pensando que era algo retorcido lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto porque en realidad tenía miedo de dañar a Winry , como porque le estaban obligando a hacer toda aquella farsa. Él y las chicas no eran palabras compatibles, porque él nunca había pensado en ellas (¡bastante tenía con pensar en cómo iba a recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano!).

La rubia se levantó y le tendió la mano para que el hiciese lo mismo, Ed se alivió de que el olor repugnante que destilaba su amiga se apartase de él casi por completo, tomó la mano de Winry y la muchacha lo guió hasta su habitación.

-General...Creo que esto va a llegar demasiado lejos-susurró Al, algo nervioso ante las intenciones que podía tener su amiga y lo 'inocente' que podía ser su hermano. Roy asintió.

-Tienes razón...-añadió con pesadumbre-Aunque me estaba divirtiendo. Cuando miraron al exterior de nuevo, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban los dos jóvenes, y para su desgracia escucharon cómo la rubia incitaba al chico a subir a su cuarto, donde quería demostrarle lo que ella sentía por él desde hacía tiempo. Alphonse tenía razón, ella si quería podía llevarse a su hermano a su cuarto para hacer quién sabe qué cosas, pues el chico no era muy inteligente para ese tipo de cosas y se dejaría llevar, pero claro, tampoco podían ir allí e interrumpir, ¿y si los pillaban en un mal momento?

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta, se sacó la camisa quedando solo con la parte superior de su ropa interior, Ed la miró indiferente, aunque no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo cuando ella, prácticamente, se lanzó sobre él acostándolo en la cama.

Al agarró a Roy por el cuello de la camisa con un brillo de desesperación en sus ojos grises, Roy asintió de nuevo y ambos salieron de su escondite para ir en 'ayuda' del mayor de los Elric.

Cuando iban a entrar en el cuarto, se sorprendieron al ver de cómo Edward, en vez de salir pitando de allí, o por lo menos intentarlo y no lograrlo, como creían ellos que sucedería, este se separó un poco de Winry y se quitó la camiseta, dejando al aire de nuevo su bien formado cuerpo. Esta vez él se puso encima, apartándole a la chica algunos cabellos de la cara, y clavando sus ojos brillantes y dorados en ella. Se acercó, dejando sus labios suspendidos en el aire, mientras ella los miraba con deseo contenido.

-Ed...-susurró, gimiendo después del puro placer de tenerlo tan cerca. Él sonrió quedamente, pensando que quizás ya era momento de ponerse a sí mismo unos frenos, antes de que el tren descarrilase. La rubia le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello, apretando para que él se acercara más. Edward se dejó llevar, y cuando faltaban escasos centímetros para un roce de labios, puso el dedo sobre los de ella, dejándola más bien confundida.

-Lo siento Winry...pero lo nuestro acabó-le dijo sonriendo seductor. Se separó de ella, levantándose, agarró su camisa y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Interesante?-le preguntó a los otros dos, quienes habían intentado disimular que habían estado espiando sin conseguirlo- Espero que eso aclare que he ganado la apuesta.- y después de señalar con la cabeza el cuarto de la chica, y dejar a un Alphonse sonrojado hasta los cimientos y un divertido Roy, se fue escaleras abajo con la camiseta colgando en su mano, y esta en su hombro.


End file.
